


Sent From Above

by xxxillusionxxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon!Stiles, M/M, angel!Scott, derek hale has a very sad life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxillusionxxx/pseuds/xxxillusionxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles runs into problems when an angel moves in on his territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sent From Above

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been a hot mess start to finsh but I have to thank Brittany Rose for editing is and atomiczebra for creating the amazing art that inspired this story. [Here's the art that inspired this!!!](http://atomiczebra.tumblr.com/post/91457222342/stiles-runs-into-problems-when-an-angel-moves-in)

“Hey! What the fuck are you doing!” Stiles shouted.

The winged boy whipped around to stare at him with wide eyes. 

“Oh, um, hi. I don’t usually run into anyone who can see me. I’m Scott,” he said, extending his hand with a smile. 

Stiles stared at the hand then back up at the boy’s face. He was an angel of some kind, that much was clear based on the soft white wings twitching on his back. 

“I don’t care who you are, I’m asking what you think you’re doing here,” Stiles said coldly.

Scott lowered his hand and frowned, looking for all the world like a confused puppy. It was making Stiles nauseous. 

“Well I’m a cupid, so I was just gonna…”

“Whoa, no. Nu uh. You are _not_ going to make Derek Hale fall in love. I’ve got dibs,” Stiles interrupted. 

Scott half turned around to glance at the sulking werewolf then turned back at Stiles. 

“I don’t understand,” he said slowly. 

Stiles sighed and walked over to Derek, who sat alone in his living room reading a book. He knelt down beside him so that he could whisper in his ear. 

“ _Hey Derek, remember that time your whole family got burnt alive because of you? Remember how you let Kate Argent walk around freely afterwards and ran away with your tail between your legs? You’re lucky they’re dead. How could you ever face them after that?_ ” he whispered. 

Scott gasped and ran over to the couch, pushing Stiles to the floor and fluttering around Derek’s tense body like he wanted to undo the damage but didn’t know where to start. Finally he let his hands fall and glared down at Stiles. 

“Why would you do that? He’s already so miserable; why would you make it worse?” he half-shouted. 

Stiles shook his head and collected the black waves of negative energy pouring off of Derek’s body. 

“I’m a demon? It’s what I do,” he said, shrugging. 

Scott looked around like he thought that this was all an elaborate prank and people would jump out at any second and tell him he got punked. 

“But...why?” he asked.

Stiles wasn’t sure if the angel was playing dumb or really wandered around Earth knowing nothing about demons. 

“Because I feed off of all of his angsty man-pain? How old are you? Why are you even talking to me?” he asked, suddenly wondering if he really was the first demon this angel has ever encountered.

Most angels either steered clear of him or fought him over territory. He’d never had a civil conversation with one, and it was making him feel weirdly self-conscious. 

The boy blushed but looked determined. 

“This is my first mission on Earth,” he said, “And it doesn’t matter how old I am. I know what’s right and wrong and what you’re doing is wrong! I’m not leaving until Derek Hale falls in love so...you just stay out of my way!” he said, crossing his arms. 

Stiles stared at the angel. He had to be kidding. 

“I’m not leaving…” Stiles said, bracing himself for the inevitable fight. 

“Well, I guess we’re going to be friends then. I’m Scott,” he said, extending his hand again. 

Stiles stared at his hand in utter confusion. 

“Stiles,” he said after a long moment of silence, though he made no move to shake the angel’s hand. 

Scott smiled toothily and brushed his hand through Derek’s hair. The man visibly relaxed at the touch and Stiles frowned as he felt the flow of energy ebb. He would need to go out to eat at this point. Really, he should just kick the angel out. Scott was clearly too young to even defend himself, but Stiles was curious enough the let the angel do his work. 

Well, try to do his work because there was no way that Stiles was giving up his meal ticket. 

+++++

“ _Did you see the way they looked at you today, Derek? Like the incompetent alpha that you are? Don’t you think you should just give up already? You’re just going to fail them like you failed your fam…_ ”

Stiles flew forward as someone slammed into him from behind, knocking him right on his face. 

“ _They’re family, Derek. They love you. Don’t you love them too? Don’t you want what’s best for them? Well you can do it, Derek; you can be the alpha that they need,_ ”

Stiles growled as he felt the misery fizzle out to nothing. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” he snarled, getting up to get into the stubborn angel’s face. 

“I’m spreading love and happiness to someone who deserves it,” Scott said, his eyebrows creased with determination. 

His jaw was crooked, Stiles noted absently. 

“Well this is _my_ target so why don’t you go spread your love and sunshine somewhere else!” Stiles shouted. 

He didn’t know why he even argued with the angel like this. It never seemed to make him leave and were Stiles not so reluctant to go create misery where it didn’t already exist, Stiles would have moved on by now. 

“I said I was going to help Derek Hale find love and I meant it!” Scott shouted back. 

Stiles looked over at Derek, who was actually _smiling_. He had Erica and Boyd laughing over something witty. 

“Do you see what you’ve done?” Stiles said, gesturing wildly to the happy wolves, “Derek Hale is not supposed to _smile_! You probably created a crack in the universe or something!”

Scott’s lips twitched upwards and Stiles went tense with the change in attitude. 

“I know, right? I’ve never met someone so grumpy,” Scott said cheerfully.

Stiles was suddenly too tired to deal with stupidly happy angels.

++++

“Where do demons come from?” 

Stiles rolled over to face the increasingly familiar angel hovering over him. He stretched and curled back up on the floor, too tired to get up.

“What kind of a question is that?” he asked sleepily.

Scott tilted his head in thought. 

“A good one, I think. My teacher used to say that angels are born of great acts of kindness,” he said. 

Stiles closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, a headache starting to form. 

“Well, I don’t know where demons come from. One day I was just here. I never bothered to ask anyone about it,” he mumbled. 

“What about your family?” Scott asked, wringing his hands in distress. 

“Don’t have one,” Stiles said, yawning. 

Stiles startled when Scott suddenly grabbed his hand and brought it up to his own chest. He looked down at him with an intensity that Stiles has never experienced directed at him and Stiles froze, unsure how to handle it. 

“I’ll be your family,” Scott said earnestly.

Stiles gaped at the enthusiastic angel and shook his head. 

“Go away,” he said, rolling back over so that he was facing the wall. 

“Are you ok? You’ve been kind of...nappy the last few days,” Scott said, concerned. 

“Well every time I try to bring out Derek’s misery you interrupt me so I can’t absorb any energy. What do you expect?” Stiles sighed. 

There was a long silence behind him and Stiles thought that the angel had finally decided to leave him alone for the day but then a hand on his side rolled him onto his back. Before Stiles could snap at him, Scott leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. 

Stiles’s lips went slack in shock and Scott took the opportunity to slip his tongue between his teeth and lick into his mouth. 

All at once Stiles’s tension melted into the floor. He curled his fingers in Scott’s hair, urging him on and moaning into his mouth as he felt tingling heat spread throughout his body. He gasped in surprise when Scott slipped a hand under his shirt and stroked up his stomach and chest, pausing to rub and tug at each of his nipples. 

By the time Scott pulled away, Stiles was achingly hard and totally disoriented. He blinked slowly up at the angel in confusion for a few moments before realizing what just happened. He felt his face flush at the same time as his arousal surged at the thought of letting the beautiful angel fuck him. 

“What...what was that?” he asked, his voice cracking a little.

Scott raised his eyebrows and frowned.

“I read up on demons. They can get nourishment from negative and sexual energy right? Do you feel better?” he asked. 

Stiles looked down at himself. His skin was already less translucent and his didn’t feel so exhausted. 

“I guess so. Um, thanks?” he said hesitantly. 

Scott beamed and Stiles’s heart _did not_ skip a beat. 

++++

If anyone asked Stiles, Jennifer was a gift from the gods themselves. A Darach bent on revenge, killing the locals to accrue power? Classic. 

That same Darach having wildly emotional sex with Derek while his pack desperately sought to destroy her? Pure gold. 

Stiles watched the two writhe against each other on the bed, collecting energy and waiting for the other shoe to drop. And when he finds out? Stiles would be there to draw the parallel to Kate. He was going to be full for quite a while. 

Scott paced back and forth on the other side of the bed, gnawing on his lips and mumbling to himself. 

“This is terrible; he’s going to be so heartbroken” Scott said loudly. 

Stiles shrugged and moved closer to the bed, brushing a hand down Derek’s back and resurfacing old memories of Kate. Scott grabbed his arm across the bed. 

“Stop that! If you’re hungry I can help you, but you’re not going to ruin this for him! I think I can still work with this,” he said almost to himself. 

Stiles blushed at the memory of Scott’s mouth on his. He jerked his hand away and took a step back, suddenly nervous. 

“I don’t _need_ help,” he said scathingly. 

Scott glared at him and was gone. 

Stiles stared at the space where the angel had been and ignored the pang of loneliness that filled his chest. It felt like a long time since the last time Stiles had been on his own without the angel to annoy him. 

He looked down at Derek and Jennifer and sighed, walking into the other room to go through Derek’s books again. 

++++

A week after Scott left, Stiles was so low on energy that he could barely stand. He had tried to draw misery from Derek a few times, but each time he felt bad about making the werewolf so unhappy. Now that he seemed to be more self-assured and less in his shell, Stiles felt guilty playing on Derek’s insecurities.

He growled and kicked at the wall weakly. This was all that stupid angel’s fault. And where was he? He went on and on about how he was going to find love for Derek Hale come hell or high water, and yet here he had all but abandoned the man to a demon. 

Stiles grit his teeth. Some demon. He kicked the wall again and was startled when his foot hit soft flesh instead of concrete. 

“Ow, what are you doing down there?” Scott asked, looking down at Stiles in confusion. 

Stiles opened his mouth but no words came out. He was so shocked that he hadn’t sensed the angel coming. Maybe he was more malnourished than he thought…

“Stiles?” 

Stiles’s heart skipped at the sound of his name and he carefully didn’t think about why. 

“Stiles!” 

Stiles scrambled into a seated position. 

“Sorry, you just surprised me I guess,” he mumbled to the floor. 

He sensed the angel move closer and his heart leapt into his throat when he looked up and Scott’s face was inches from his own. 

“What’s wrong? You look…pretty bad, dude,” Scott said, frowning.  
Stiles blinked rapidly, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse for why he hadn’t eaten in all this time that wouldn’t make him look pathetic. He came up with nothing. 

Scott searched his face for a few long, drawn out seconds before breaking out into a smile. Stiles opened his mouth to ask what was so amusing just as Scott closed the distance between them. 

The first wave of energy was like water on the tongue of a man dying of thirst. Stiles pressed his body fully against Scott’s without even thinking about it, weaving his fingers tightly into thick black hair. 

Stiles was so fixated on the warm energy flowing into him that he didn’t even realize that he was pulling Scott’s shirt off until the angel broke the kiss with a quiet chuckle, putting his hands over Stiles’s and smiling broadly at him. 

“Admit it, you don’t want to make Derek Hale miserable any more than I do,” he said. 

Stiles pulled his hands away like he’d been burned. 

“Yeah right,” he scoffed, flushing slightly, “Don’t put us in the same category.”

Scott snorted, clearly convinced that Stiles wasn’t working against him anymore. Which, ok, maybe that was technically true, but he didn’t have to act like such a know it all. 

“Where have you been?” Stiles asked, sounding more petulant than he intended. 

Scott’s grin grew if that were even possible. 

“Have you missed me?” he asked. 

Stiles snorted, not even dignifying that with an answer. Scott laughed and pecked his cheek before Stiles could stop him. 

“Well I missed you,” he said, not at all put off by Stiles’s attitude. 

It was hard to stay annoyed at someone so goddamn chipper. Stiles had to force himself not to return the angel’s smile. 

“I was just putting some pieces together. Like I said, I think I can still work with this whole Jennifer situation. I have an ace up my sleeve,” Scott said. 

“Uh huh. When are you going to wake up and realize that Derek Hale is beyond salvation?” Stiles asked, genuinely baffled by the angel’s persistence. 

Scott frowned. 

“No one is beyond salvation!” he said, standing up and walking over to Derek, whispering briefly into his ear. 

“What are you doing?” Stiles snapped, weirdly annoyed that Scott was still trying to make Derek My-life-is-miserable Hale happy. 

Scott turned around and winked. 

“It’s a surprise,” he said before wandering into the other room, whistling all the way. 

Stiles frowned at his retreating back. He wondered if those wings were as soft as they looked…NO, no, he didn’t wonder that. He shook his head and watched Derek smile to himself. 

++++

The other shoe had finally dropped. Jennifer had been exposed and the negativity pouring off of Derek was absolutely delicious. 

Stiles expected Scott to look frazzled, but he was being weirdly calm. Every time Stiles tried to say the obligatory ‘I told you so,’ he got hushed and ignored. It didn’t feel like a victory to watch that pack fight the Darach. 

“I wonder if they’ll win,” he said, basically talking to himself because Scott was still completely ignoring him. 

Stiles’s attention wandered to the tense angel. Scott had been weirdly secretive lately. He’d also been really forward about helping Stiles out with energy which Stiles pretended to be unhappy with. 

The thing was Scott was really attractive. Stiles comforted himself by imagining that any warm-blooded demon would melt against that sun-kissed skin. 

“Stiles! This is it! Pay attention!” Scott shouted suddenly. 

Stiles nearly fell off of the stump he was sitting on but recovered his balance and tried to see what all the fuss was about. 

Just as the Jennifer was about to rip Isaac a new one, an arrow went straight through her throat. She gasped and clawed at the bleeding mess, looking around desperately like she couldn’t figure out what had just happened, before collapsing dead. 

“Mistletoe dipped arrows,” Allison said cheerfully, “Are you alright?” 

Isaac nodded, stunned. 

Stiles glanced over and…Derek was smiling. Really hard. Holy shit. 

“ _Allison Argent_ ,” Stiles asked incredulously.

“Allison Argent,” Scott replied, practically buzzing out of his skin in satisfaction. 

“So that’s what all the whispering was about?” Stiles asked.

“Yup. You can’t see it, but they’re connected by fate. They had the potential all along, someone just needed to point out their best qualities and nudge them in the right direction. I’ve been working on Allison too,” Scott said with joy. 

Stiles glanced between the two, noticing for the first time the way they lit up when they made eye contact. 

“This is my nightmare,” Stiles groaned, flopping down into the wet grass and covering his eyes with his arm. 

Stiles wasn’t stupid. Now that Derek was happy Scott would move on and Stiles would be alone again. Except this time, his food source would be tapped out and he would either have to move on or wither into nothing. 

The latter seemed like the better option considering a certain overly-enthusiastic angel had tamped out his thirst for negative energy. 

“What’s the matter? I know you weren’t rooting for me but you seem…more upset than I thought you’d be,” Scott said.

Stiles peeked up from under his arm. 

“Shouldn’t you be leaving already?” he asked. 

Scott’s eyes went comically wide and he looked back at Derek, who was currently digging a grave for his late girlfriend. 

“Yeah, I guess so. Who do you wanna work on next? I’m thinking Isaac Lehey is long overdue for some good old fashioned cupiding,” he said, looking back down at Stiles. 

Stiles felt his heart stop beating. Why was he asking him? When Stiles didn’t reply, Scott’s face fell. 

“You’re gonna come with me, right? I know I’m new at this but you’re the best friend I’ve ever had and I don’t see why we can’t stay together, you know?” he said nervously. 

Stiles blinked a few times before bursting out into laughter. Scott smiled in response but his face was full of confusion. 

“Ok, Scott, I’ll go with you. But only because Isaac has some serious daddy issues,” he said after he could breathe again. 

Scott’s face immediately lit up and a smile curled on his cheek that looked painful. 

“You said my name! I knew we were friends!” he cheered. 

Stiles felt his face flush and he tried to backtrack. 

“So? It’s just your name, it’s not a big deal” he grumbled. 

Scott smiled slyly and pressed a kiss to Stiles’s forehead. Stiles shivered and he told himself it was because of the blip of energy he sucked in. 

++++

If Stiles thought that Derek was miserable, Isaac was misery incarnate. He seemed shyly cheerful around his friends but the second the door closed he just…shut down. There was no other word for it. 

Isaac had no hobbies, no goals, no pastimes. He went through the motions of daily living and then just tortured himself by looking at old photos of his family. When he slept, he slept fitfully, tortured by vivid nightmare of years of abuse at his father’s hands. 

To put it bluntly: Isaac was a mess. 

“What are you gonna do about this one, angel?” Stiles asked after a week of watching Isaac 24/7. 

“I’ll think of…something,” Scott said, sounding nervous. 

“Umhm,” Stiles hummed before rolling over and trying to block out the sound of teenage angst. 

“Are you ok? You look kinda pale…” Scott said behind him. 

“I’m fi…” Stiles was cut off by a pair of soft lips. 

“Are you really?” Scott asked, against Stiles’s jaw. 

It took Stiles a moment to remember how to form words and when he finally remembered, Scott had already started kissing along his jaw and throat.

“Yeah I’m…uh…fine,” Stiles mumbled as Scott moved over his chest, playing with the hem of his shirt before pushing it up slowly. 

“You sure? You’re sounding a little…weak,” Scott said slyly, pulling off his own shirt and working on Stile’s belt. 

“No I’m…oh fuck it,” Stiles said, smacking Scott’s hands away and tearing his own clothes off like they burned. 

Scott laughed tracing his fingers down Stile’s bare chest, making him shiver. When Scott’s hand went lower, Stiles grabbed it frantically. 

“You don’t have to…I mean, just kissing is enough to feed off of,” he said, blushing. 

Scott tilted his head.

“You don’t want me to?” he asked frowning.

“It’s not that I don’t want you to. It’s just…I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to…” Stiles broke off into a moan as Scott managed to wrap his hand around his very interested dick. 

“I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t want to,” Scott said idly as he began to stroke.

Stiles fell backwards and Scott went with him, laying over him and moving his hand rhythmically. Stiles was no virgin, but he felt weirdly overwhelmed by a simple hand job. His eyes stung and his chest ached…and what the hell was he doing? 

Stiles opened Scott’s pants to return the favor just as he felt his orgasm smack him like a freight train. He gasped as his vision went white and he clung to Scott until his breathing evened out. When his brain finally rebooted he went right back to working on Scott’s pants but the angel stopped him. 

“You don’t have to,” he said, smiling. 

Stiles shook his head and leaned down, swallowing Scott down until his pubic hair tickled his nose before sliding back off with a pop. 

“I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t want to,” he mimicked before leaning back down to lick and kiss at the swollen head as Scott gasped and moaned above him. 

He went slower this time, savoring the taste and the heavy weight on his tongue. He bobbed his head up and down, letting more of Scott’s length slide down his throat with each movement until without warning his mouth filled with salty cum. 

“Ah! Uh, I’m sorry,” Scott said nervously. 

Stiles smirked up at him and swallowed.

Scott’s face went pinched and Stiles thought for a second that he was mad but he grabbed Stiles by the hair and dragged him in for a dirty kiss. 

“Wow,” Stiles couldn’t help saying once they separated. 

Scott winked and started pulling his clothes back on. 

“Come on, Isaac left while we were busy,” he said. 

Stiles rolled his eyes but pulled his own clothing on and followed after the determined angel. 

++++

“Is it really necessary for us to be here?” Stiles asked for the millionth time. 

Isaac sat with Erica and Lydia, staring down at his books and taking notes silently. Watching them was like watching paint dry. 

“My teacher said, half the leg-work is observation. Love tends to happen naturally and if you don’t watch and wait it may never bloom,” Scott said as if he was reciting some deep truth. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and watched the trio for a few more minutes before inching closer. He made sure that Scott was focused on Isaac before leaning in and brushing blond hair away from Erica’s ear. 

“ _Why are you here? You know these people don’t like you. You may be a werewolf now but no one has forgotten how you pissed your pants on the classroom floor you freak_ ,” he whispered. 

Stiles had barely gotten a taste of Erica’s misery when he was bowled over onto the floor. He was kind of expecting it, but it still jarred him. 

“Dude! I thought you were done doing that!” Scott shouted, wringing his hands together in distress. 

Stiles sat up but didn’t bother standing. 

“What are you worried about, you’re here for Isaac, right?” Stiles asked. 

“God, you don’t get it do you. Everyone is important! I thought you didn’t like hurting people anyway!” Scott said. 

Stiles froze. He never told Scott that. He never told anyone. 

“Fuck you! You don’t know anything about me!” Stiles shouted, suddenly enraged.

Scott was an angel. Scott had a family and friends. What did he know about Stiles?

Scott looked like he was about to say something and Stiles didn’t even want to hear it. He turned around and in the next moment he was in the middle of the preserve, alone. 

Since when was Scott so close to him? Sure, they spent a lot of time together, but Stiles was always careful not to talk about the important things with him. He’d been alone all his life, he knew how this went. Scott would stick around for a little while, until he got whatever he wanted from Stiles. 

And then he would leave. Just like everybody else. 

Stiles crouched down by a tree and buried his face in his hand. He wasn’t crying, his face was leaking. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Stiles shot up and spun around, wiping his eyes furiously before blinking at a confused looking Derek Hale. 

“I’m, uh…you can see me?” Stiles asked incredulously. 

Derek looked at him like he had two heads. 

“Why wouldn’t I be able to see you? Did you hit your head or something?” he asked. 

“No I’m fine. Just, uh, got lost. A little bit,” Stiles said lamely. 

Some humans could see angels and demons but he’d stalked Derek enough to know that he wasn’t one of them. So why was he acknowledging him?

“I’ll walk you back to the road, ok?” Derek said, turning and walking in the opposite direction. 

Unsure of what else to do, Stiles followed along. After a few minutes of silence that felt familiar and comfortable to Stiles, his mouth took off without him. 

“So, Derek,” he said. 

Derek stopped walking and Stiles almost stepped right into his back. 

“How do you know my name?” he asked suspiciously. 

Stiles scrambled for an excuse. 

“Well I’m a touch psychic. Um. I know that you’ve had bad luck with people. I do too. But you let people in and you let them get close and just…how do you do it?” he asked. 

Derek stared at him blankly for a long moment before sighing. 

“Listen, I don’t know who or what you are and if you asked me this a few weeks ago I probably would have told you to go fuck yourself but well…life sucks. People suck too. But some people don’t suck, and it’s worth the pain of getting your heart ripped out by the duds to find the diamonds. Does that answer your question?” 

Stiles gaped at the man in front of him. He’d never heard so many words coming out of his mouth and it was especially disconcerting that it was directed at him. 

“Uh, yeah,” he said lamely. 

Derek nodded and turned around again and resumed leading Stiles out of the preserve. Stiles followed in silence, thinking about what Derek said. 

Was it truly worth the possible pain of letting someone new in? Stiles was comfortable being alone. He couldn’t pinpoint when exactly Scott had gotten under his skin. In all honesty it was probably the second he showed up trying to do the impossible. 

Well, not so impossible, he thought as he watched Derek’s back. What was he really running from? Scott was like sunshine. He should really be soaking it up for as long as it was there instead of trying to hide from it. 

Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm and pulled him to a halt. He waited until Derek turned around to peck him on the cheek. 

“Thanks, Derek. It was good talking to you,” he told the surprised werewolf before the world around him warped back into Isaac’s bedroom. 

The second he was back Scott tackled him onto the floor, hugging him tightly. 

“I’m sorry, Stiles! I didn’t mean to make you mad! I thought you weren’t coming back!” he said desperately, peppering chaste kisses across Stiles’s nose and cheeks. 

Stiles started laughing and couldn’t seem to stop. When Scott moved to get up he clung to his back and finally, _finally_ let his fingers brush across soft, downy wings. 

“You’re probably a diamond, yeah?” he said. 

Scott looked at him like he was crazy before rolling his eyes. 

“I’ve got a new target, are you coming with me?” he asked. 

Stiles raised his eyebrows. 

“What about Isaac?” he asked, confused. 

Scott smiled and nodded his head towards Isaac, where he sat huddled with Erica on the floor, talking softly and giggling every once in a while.

“It’s a done deal,” Scott said cheerfully. 

Stiles shook his head, somehow not surprised. He looked at Scott seriously for a moment. Even if this wasn’t forever, he would take advantage of what time he did have, even if it meant following Scott around like a lost puppy until he got bored with him. 

“Where to?” Stiles asked. 

Scott smiled brilliantly. 

“There’s this girl named Kira Yukimura,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!!!](http://nightshadekisses.tumblr.com/)


End file.
